disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna’s Sister
'Luna’s Sister '''is the 4th episode of Season 47. Summary It’s National Sister Day, and Luna wishes to have a sister like Nancy has Jojo and Elena has Isabel, until she meets a teenage moth fairy named Selena in the Avalor forest, who is actually her older sister. Plot The episode begins at Luna Cafe were a couple of two sisters are walking out giggling and eating their treats while holding hands together as Luna thanks them and adds "Happy Sisters Day!", hoping that they’ll have a great day. Then after the sisters left, the cafe closes just for the day because Princess Elena has invited Luna and her friends to Avalor for the Sister Day Festival; however, Luna wasn’t feeling that thrilled when Nancy asks her what was wrong and if she was excited to go. Sighing, Luna explains that she is and tried to smile as she goes to get changed. Unfortunately, Nancy could tell that there was something on Luna’s mind and believes that it might have something to do with National Sisters Day as she wasn’t giving up on getting her to spill the beans. As Nancy prompted Luna to tell the truth, she lets out a deep sigh and admits that she wants to go to Avalor’s Sister Day Festival but wasn’t really that thrilled, not because she didn’t want to go, but some of her friends had sisters, and not her. Even Amaya and Connor have revealed to have older sisters of their own last month. Feeling sorry for her, Nancy gives Luna a hug and tells her soothingly to not worry about it as they’re going to Avalor to celebrate, then Nancy suggests that Luna should bring Mothzuki since she is like a sister to her, but Luna asks if Nancy is sure as she is human and Mothzuki is a moth. Again, Nancy tells Luna to not worry about it and ask Mothzuki to come along, then taking the advice, Luna decides to push aside her misery and do so, but she was still unsure about it. Later in Avalor, every sister duo and group, plus brothers with their younger or older sister, are seen at the Sister Day Festival and having a great time. Plus, Nancy and Bree are also there with their parents and siblings, so are Kwazii with Ribbon, Captain Barnacles with Bianca and his nephew and niece Orson and Ursa, Shellington with Pearl, Sofia with Amber, and Tessa and Gemma are there too, plus Connor and Amaya’s older sisters Wendy and Sierra are with them, but not only them but also his other sister Leah and stepsisters Morgan, Madison, and Bryony, and Amaya’s other sister Victoria, and Greg had brought along his three sisters Zephyr, McKaitlyn, and Sadie; however, when Luna came with Mothzuki by her side, some sisters and brothers with their sisters took a glance at them and some muttered while some giggled, making Luna feel uncomfortable just as Greg came by her side which made her feel a bit better when suddenly, Princess Elena with her sister Isabel appeared on the stage to welcome all sisters and brothers with their sisters to the festival and thank them for coming to celebrate National Sister Day as everyone except Luna, who was quiet and only smiled slightly, cheers, as Elena does a rundown of activities for the sister duos and groups and even some activities for the sisters with their brothers, and then more fun things going around in the festival like foods, music, shops, and other games, then wishes everyone to enjoy a great time with their sisters. As everyone went for a fun time with their sisters, Nancy urges Luna and Motsuki to come on and join her and Jojo in the first game, which is a game of a three legged race. However, seeing those sisters tied by ribbons together made Motsuki feel uncomfortable as she is too small to tie her tiny leg to Luna’s as Luna is not sure about this, then Nancy had an idea. Later, Motsuki had a ribbon attached from her leg to Luna’s finger, but one of the sisters sees this and snicker as she whispers to Nancy that she wasn’t about this, but Nancy assures her that it’ll be fun and not minding any teasing that might start soon, which Luna is worried most about but decides to have fun as the race begins and the sister duos race, but Motsuki was having trouble catching up with Luna as she was behind and can’t seem to stay by her side because her friend was running so fast. Then seeing Motsuki looking not too good, Luna stops even when the sister duo who were snickering at her passed by and won the race, and sooner or later, Luna and Motsuki tried other games but none of them were having much fun due to some other sisters and sisters with their brothers slightly making fun of Luna having a moth for a sister. Elena soon notices the trouble Luna was in and decides that maybe some music and dancing will cheer her up since the games are over. At twilight, everyone was dancing to the music played by the Octonaut Stars, and so far, Luna and Motsuki were having a blast. However, it didn’t last long when someone bumped Motsuki with her shoulder and soon, Luna had to try and catch her until they fell into the water fountain with a kersplash, as almost every sibling and sister duo laughed and Luna and Motsuki felt humiliated until Elena, Nancy, Bree, Greg, Amaya, and Connor and their sisters and stepsisters came to their aid as Connor tells everyone to back off. After she and Motsuki were out of the fountain, they were out of the festival and Greg asks Luna if they’re okay while they were soaked and Kwazii had to dry them off, she replied that she is for now but she decides to go for a walk in the Avalor forest and Motsuki comes along to accompany her. As the two were walking in the forest walking, Luna tells Motsuki that she wouldn’t give to have a real sister. A real sister to love, to laugh with, and even have to cheer her up when she was down. Motsuki then felt slightly jealous, but Luna notices and says to her that she still loves her, but wished that she had an older sister or even better, a younger sister like her friends do. Just then, Motsuki notices that the forest was getting darker by the minute, meaning that it’s evening as she suggests to Luna that they should head back before everyone starts to believe that they’ve been gone for too long and have gotten lost. Although she didn’t want to go back to the festival, Luna lets out a sigh and decides that they should go back, but looking around, Luna could tell that they’re already lost, but luckily, she brought along a flashlight as she turns it on and a bright beam of light shone out. Suddenly, Luna and Motsuki saw something blurry but purple and black zoom pass them, so without thinking, Luna decides to go follow whatever it was and Mothzuki was by her side, but the thing was faster than them as they had to jump over rocks and logs, move vines aside, and get pass trees. Finally, as Luna and Motsuki caught up with who or whatever that thing was, the flashlight beam pointed at the tip of it’s wing as the thing let out a painful cry when it felt it burning and flew off again! Just as it was about to get away, Luna held out her palm to release her moth fairy magic and almost hit the thing, only to end up hitting a tree that timbered down instead as it crashed down with a loud thud! When it noticed, the creature was shocked to see the moth fairy magic hit that tree as it asked Luna how she did that and Luna replied that she’s Orizaba’s daughter, without realizing that she was now pointing her flashlight at the figure, which revealed to be another moth fairy who was burning from it’s light! Quickly, Luna turns off her flashlight and apologizes to the moth fairy who looked a bit like her birthmother but was sixteen years old when Luna and Motsuki looked up at her. After her wings recovered, the moth fairy forgives Luna and says that her name is Selena, and apologizes for flying off like that as she never had anyone meet her up close before asking Luna her name. As she introduced herself, Luna introduces Motsuki to Selena as Motsuki flies up to the moth fairy and lands on her finger, then she rubs her cheek against hers. As Motsuki returned to Luna, Selena asked Luna if she really does have moth fairy magic like her as Luna shows her by holding up her hand and purple mist and white moths encircled around her wrist. Selena does the same thing as she looks at her hand and takes glance at Luna’s then gasps and asks that if she’s related to Orizaba as Luna replied that she is, and Selena replies back that she’s related to Orizaba too just as she realizes that if Luna is related to her mother, then that meant that she is... her sister! Motsuki's eyes widened and her antennae straightened with surprise when she heard that while Luna couldn't believe it either! She really has a sister, a moth fairy sister! With the three spending time together, Selena and Luna talk about their lives and then played together like they were really inseparable, then as they were sitting together to rest, Luna asks Selena how come her father never told her about having a moth fairy sister before. Song(s) * A Moth Fairy Sister Like You Characters * Luna/Luna Girl * Motsuki * Selena * Connor/Catboy * Wendy * Morgan * Madison * Bryony * Amaya/Owlette * Sierra * Victoria * Greg/Gekko * Sadie * Zephyr * McKaitlyn * Nancy * Claire * Doug * Jojo * Bree * Mrs. James * Kwazii * Ribbon * Captain Barnacles * Bianca * Orson * Ursa * Shellington * Pearl * Sofia * Amber * Tessa * Gemma * Elena * Isabel * King Hector (main villain) Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 47 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 47 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Couple images Category:Group images Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Motsuki images